1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, a communication device and a method, and a program, and particularly relates to a communication system, a communication device and a method, and a program, wherein communication can be performed under more appropriate communication settings according to the usage purpose of communication processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The precision of communication has heretofore been greatly affected by communication devices involved, communication conditions, and so forth. For example, in a case wherein communication conditions are very poor and successful reception of information transmitted by the other party of communication is difficult, and in the event that communication speed is set to a higher speed, or reception sensitivity or transmission power is suppressed in such a state, the rate of communication error further rises, making successful communication even more difficult.
Accordingly, methods wherein the intensity of the transmission power is adjusted according to reception level have been conceived (e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-320326).
Now, in recent years communication systems wherein various types of services are provided using close-distance wireless communication has become commonplace due to advances in information processing technology. Such systems are used for, for example, payment of fees for mass transit systems, purchase of goods and tickets in shops, personal identification such as for employee ID or admission permits, locking/unlocking doors in security systems, payment in cafeterias, and so forth.
With such systems, user can receive services by carrying a portable device such as an IC card or the like, having communication functions of close-distance wireless communication, and a storage medium for storing personal information and monetary amounts and the like, and bringing the portable device in to the proximity or into contact with a reader/writer of a service provider so as to effect communication therebetween at the time of receiving serving of payment of charges, personal identification, or the like.